Jinno Ichiou
Jinno Ichiou is one of the Divine Spears of the Myoujin School. He is the only one to have survived when the Divine Spears faced against Jinsuke. Appearance Ichiou is an old man. He has a wild light colored hair and wears a headband. He has large white eyebrows, a white mustache, and a white goatee. He wears a light colored long sleeved shirt over a black under shirt with a hood, white pants, and black fingerlesss gloves that go up to the elbow. Personality Ichiou seeks vengence against Jinsuke for killing three of the Divine Spears twelve years age. He also cares about the members of the Myoujin School and will become angry when anyone hurt or betrays the Myoujin School. History Twelve years before the start of the series, Ichiou fought against Jinsuke along with the other members of the Myoujin School. During the fight, He had slipped and hit his head against rock and fell unconscious. He has then spent the next twelve years to honing his skill just to kill Jinsuke. Later Ichiou had enter a dojo and saw that Sasuke had killed the other candidates. Plot Shinnojou's Revenge Arc Ichiou first appeared along with the rest of the Myoujin School waiting for the Ogame School. Myoujin School Arc When the Ogame School arrives, He tells them to not underestimate them, as Gama beat all of the school in the first round by himself. He also says that Gama has the same aura as his father. When Midou goes to fight Gama, He talks to Banri about both fighters. He then notices that Midou is going to use his techniques and remembers how he became a Divine Spears. He is then shocked when Midou fails to kill Gama with his techniques. When Midou is killed, He listens as his lord tells them to kill them all. When Sasuke goes tot fight, he worries that Sasuke has gone into a frenzy but Banri tells him that Sasuke hasn't. He then watches as Sasuke faces Zenmaru. During the fight, he remembers how Sasuke had obtain the position by killing other candidates. After Sasuke is killed, Ichiou had decided to enter the next fight. When Iori entered the temple, Ichiou decides to face him. He then charges at Iori but Iori dodges and Ichiou is knocked unconscious with ease. When the Muhou School enters, Ichiou wakes up and tries to get his spear from Juuhou. This gives Sakura enough time to kill Juuhou and for him to get his spear back. He then asks Banri what is going on. Banri and then call him a disgrace to the Myoujin School and punches him. It is unknown to what has happened to Ichiou. Abilities Ichiou is a capable fighter having been able to master his spear Ginkan. He seems to be incredibly lucky has he was able to survive the battle against Jinsuke and the Ogame School. Weapons Ginkan (Silver Gate Bar): is a long spear with a short, sword-like blade resembling overall a "kikuchi yari". However the exact use of this spear is still unknown. Battles Past *Jinno Ichiou and Myoujin School vs. Jinsuke Kurogane (Lose) Present *Jinno Ichiou vs. Sengoku Iori (Lose) Category:Characters Category:Myoujin School Category:Male Category:Antagonists